She Hates Me
by Ruri-sugar
Summary: Vincent remembers about his past with Lucrecia. This isn't like the game, but hey. It was my idea. One sided Vincent and Lucrecia, becomes one sided Yuffentine.


Disclaimer: I don't own FF VII or Puddle of Mudd's "She hates me."

A/N: Another one of my short term songfics. Yeah, only this one's about Vincent and Lucrecia.

**She Hates Me**

A young Vincent Valentine walked to where his girlfriend, Lucrecia, and he were staying with a beautiful bouquet in his left hand. Where his claw would be in the future.

**Met a girl, thought she was grand   
fell in love, found out first hand.**

He walked into the house, hoping to see his beloved there, welcoming him with open arms, but he saw something different. He was her with another man. An ugly man. Kissing. Hojo...

  
**Went well for a week or two  
then it all came unglued  
**  
  


He walked into the room, trying to ignore everything, and he sat on the couch and cleared his throat.

"Oh, Vincent, honey. This is Hojo. He is going to inject our baby with Jenova cells." She said happily, as if nothing happened.

"Our baby? I don't think so. He ain't doing that to _my_ kid!"

"Yours? I'm afraid it is Lucrecia's and _mine_. We have been seeing each other secretly for about a month now." Hojo said.

**In a trap trip I can't grip****  
****never thought I'd be the one who'd slip.**

"I can't believe you would do that to me, Lucrecia. I thought...I thought we were in love." Vincent yelled.

"Oh, we were, but I think I love Hojo more." She smiled at him, trying to look innocent.

  
**Then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie.**  
  
  


"Fine. Go with Hojo. You're making a mistake." Vincent said as he threw the flowers on the floor and stormed out the door.

  
  
**She f*ckin hates me.  
Trust.  
She f*ckin hates me.  
La la la love.  
I tried too hard,   
and she tore my feelings like I had none;   
and ripped them away.**  
  


He went to the mansion, where Hojo did his experiments. He was ruining his life, so Vincent was going to ruin Hojo's life. His experiments and his work. He ran to the basement, and walked to the table, reaching for the hammer that lay there, but his fingers brushed against something. It was a picture of Lucrecia and Hojo in front of an orchard. Memories ran through his head.

  
**She was queen for about an hour.  
After that sh*t got sour.**

They, too, went to that same orchard and took a picture. She had on that same smile, and that same cream colored dress.

  
**She took all I ever had.  
No sign of guilt;   
no feeling of bad, no!  
  
**

He ripped the picture into a million pieces, and grabbed the hammer. He ran to one of the big tubes of green liquid (You know. The ones Cloud and Zack were in when being experimented on). It looked important, so down it went. He hit it, and all the liquid rushed out.

  
**In a trap trip I can't grip.  
Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip.**

He ran to the books, and pulled them all out of the shelves, making a big pile in the center of the room.

  
**Then I started to realize****  
****I was living one big lie.****  
  
**

He took a tank of gasoline, and poured it all over the pile of books, soaking them with the flammable substance.

**She f*ckin hates me.  
Trust.  
She f*ckin hates me.  
La la la love.  
I tried too hard,   
and she tore my feelings like I had none;   
and ripped them away.**

He lit the books on fire with a single match, and the books lit up so fast, he had to run from the shock. He looked at the flames, and was in a trance like state, as they burned, and started reaching the ceiling. The house, too, eventually caught fire.

**That's my story, as you see.  
Learned my lesson and so did she.**

He quickly ran out of the burning building, and grabbed his gun from its place. Just as he hoped, he found Hojo comforting a crying Lucrecia in front of the mansion.

"We were going to live there, Vincent! D*mn you! Our experiments were in there." Lucrecia yelled.

"And I care why? That isn't the only thing you are going to lose, Lucrecia. You just watch." Vincent held up his gun and pointed to his target. And he pulled the trigger.

**  
Now it's over, and I'm glad,   
'cause I'm a fool for all I've said.**  
  


Hojo fell to the ground. The bullet hit him in the head, so he died instantly. Lucrecia started crying harder than ever.

"Is this what you wanted? To make me unhappy? Because that is what you are doing! I hate you, Vincent Valentine!"

"I hate you too." And he walked away.

**She f*ckin hates me.  
Trust.  
She f*ckin hates me.  
La la la love.  
I tried too hard,   
and she tore my feelings like I had none;   
and ripped them away.**

  
  


Vincent looked down from the sky to snap back to reality. He never did forget that day, when he killed one of his worst enemies. He was on a balcony, and the other AVALANCHE members on the market streets below, buying weird foreign goods, seeing if they will be of some use in their journey. A certain shinobi descendant caught his eye. She was stealthily creeping up behind a material salesman, trying to steal the best material he had in the back of his shop. Knowing her, she would succeed, too. Did he love this ninja?

**La la la la la la la la la love.  
Trust.  
La la la la la la la la la love.  
Trust.**

**La la la la la la la la la love.  
Trust.**

**La la la la la la la la la love.  
She f*ckin hates me!**

Yes. He did.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yup. That was my songfic that I made in 20 minutes. So, how was that one? Well, please review! Thanks lots!

Ruri-sugar


End file.
